Love is a Mist
by bellamarieswancullen
Summary: This is the story of Lavender Mellark. Is the Hunger Games coming back? What happens when she meets Caspian Hawthorne, Gale's son? Is her best friend Eric Odair, Finnick and Annie's son? This is Katniss and Peeta's daughter and this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Love in a Mist

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

Lavender's POV

"Lavender, can you come down here!" I heard my mother, Katniss Mellark, yell from downstairs. I could tell that something was wrong, but she tried to keep her voice calm.

I rushed down the stairs to find my younger brother, Fin, lying on the floor with a gash on his leg. Blood streamed everywhere like a waterfall. Fin's brown hair messed up and filled with sweat and his blue eyes filled with worry and his exhaustion pulling through. My father, Peeta Mellark, holding multiple towels stained with blood. I could hear my breathing coming in heavily.

"Fin!" I tried rushing to his side, but my dad stopped me.

"Don't come over here, Lavender."

"What happened?" I shrieked.

"I was…" Finned stuttered. I knew then that whatever he was doing I wasn't going to like it.

"What were you doing, Fin!"

"I was following you… I wanted to see what you do in the woods and I tried climbing the fence, but the wire cut me," the cut was deep that was for sure.

"You are only twelve!" my body was shaking from anger and guilt from having a slit pain that this was my fault.

"I can take care of myself," Fin quietly answered.

"You obviously can't! This is a perfect example."

"Stop fighting you two! Lavender, I just called you down to tell you we are taking Fin to the closest healer and you will be left alone for while, will you be alright?" mom asked as her and dad were lifting Fin.

"Mom, I'm sixteen. I'm sure I'll be alright."

"Alright, alright, I worry, sorry, just be safe and please don't leave the house." My parents and brother left as I nodded my head. I know why my mother worries. I know all about the Hunger Games. I know about her nightmares. I know about mom and dad's past. There might be a few details left out, but I'm sure whatever they are they don't need to be known.

The door shut and I rushed into my room to change into my hunting clothes. I know my mom told me not to leave the house, but like I would really listen. She already doesn't approve of me hunting, but it helps me relax and focus. I rushed out of my house and climbed the fence and found my bow and arrows. My mom taught me when I was younger so I would be able to protect myself and my father taught me how to paint. I took more to the hunting though. Don't get me wrong I love painting and drawing, but hunting helps me in a way painting doesn't. It's hard to explain, but it makes sense to me.

I was out in the woods for maybe a half an hour and my dark brown hair was starting to fall out of the braid my mom put it in this morning. I caught a few squirrels, but today I wasn't really trying. Then, suddenly I heard footsteps coming to were I was. I sprinted up a tree and readied my bow. Even though the rebellion had gotten rid of the Hunger Games, the woods was still illegal. If I was caught I'm not even sure what would happen to me. The capitol is still there, but with a new president. I'm not sure how harsh the punishment would be now.

"Caspian, this isn't that difficult. You aim and you shoot," I saw an older gentlemen teaching (I assume) his son to hunt with a bow and arrows. The boy, Caspian, looked to be my age maybe a little bit older, he had dark brown hair and golden brown eyes the same as me. And you could definitely tell the boy resembled his dad.

"Dad, this is difficult. I'm just not good at hunting."

The father sighed and they were about to leave when one of my arrows fell to the ground. The father instantly took the bow from Caspian and aimed for me. My hand was a little bit shaky so I couldn't defend myself. I'm sure my eyes looked like a deer's when they realized they were the prey.

"Dad, stop. She looks scarred," Caspian tried to reason with his father.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the father completely ignored his son and keep complete focus on me.

"I, um, I'm Lavender. I was here hunting when I heard footsteps."

"Come down then, I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he lowered the bow. He looked at me suspiciously though as if he might have recognized me from somewhere before. "How old are you, Lavender?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Just a year younger then my boy, Caspian."

Caspian and I made eye contact and he gave me a slight smile. I tried to make myself smile, but I was to on edge to form one.

"My name is Gale Hawthorne," he said with a smile extending his hand for me to shake it. I was hesitant. Could this be the same Gale my mother used to be best friends with? I thought Gale moved to district 2 or maybe even 4 after the rebellion. I eventually extended my hand as well. He was bound to find out whom I really was.

"Lavender… Mellark."

"Mellark…." Mr. Hawthorne said with recognition. "As in Peeta and Katniss Mellark."

I wanted to say no, but I felt like lying wouldn't get me anywhere.

"Yes… those are my parents," my sentence came out quietly. I was usually recognized for this. The daughter of two victors, the daughter of the star-crossed lovers, the daughter of the girl on fire and the boy with the bread, the girl who looks a lot like her mother with her father and mothers characteristics. I was used to the attention and I was used to not having any real friends. They only wanted to be friends with me for the popularity or they were so jealous they would make fun of me. The one true friend I have is Eric Odair and he only comes to visit once in a while from district 2. Fin was named after his father, Finnick Odair, who died in the rebellion.

Mr. Hawthorne's face went blank and I looked over to Caspian who was looking at his father with knowing eyes.

"I need to be getting home," I said trying to break the silence.

"Yes, I'm sure. Does your mother know you are out hunting alone?"

"No," I gulped.

"It's dangerous by yourself," he replied.

"I could hunt with you," Caspian piped in. I then really noticed Caspian. He is really hot, but not as hot as Eric. I could take him up on this deal about hunting I could always use someone to back me up.

"Ok…" I'm sure once my mother finds out she will freak, but what can she do? Ground me. I sneak out all the time anyway.

"I really should be getting home. There was a family emergency."

"Is everything alright?" Caspian instantly asked. Why would he care? I barely just meet him.

"I'm sure it's fine."

"Well let me at least walk you home," Caspian insisted while glancing at his dad to get permission. Mr. Hawthorne nodded in approval.

"Be back by eight," Mr. Hawthorne said before leaving.

"You really don't have to walk me home. I'll be fine," I explained to Caspian.

"I want too. I need to have some sort of friend/ social life after just moving here."

So that explains why I never saw them before and I swear I thought they lived in district 2.

I sort of laughed at his comment and keep on walking. I hid my bow and arrows and jumped the fence.

"I now know your secret spot you hid your weapon. You better watch out, Mellark," Caspian said teasing me slightly nudging me.

"At least I know how to use it," I came back with. We both start to laugh when I realized as we strolled up to my house my parents were back. I must have been out later then I thought.

"Oh, god, my parents are going to kill me," I stated as I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Why?"

"My mom specifically told me not to leave the house."

"Oh…" just then my mother and father came outside.

"Lavender Primrose Mellark! Where have you been?" My mom exclaimed.

"We where worried sick. I thought your mother told you not to leave this house!" my father fumed.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry, isn't good enough. We thought you might have been kidnapped or worse!" my mother started to hyperventilate and my dad started to stroke her arm to calm her down.

"Who is this?" my dad gesture to Caspian next to me.

I gave Caspian a worried glance because now was not to bring up that a Hawthorne is at our house.

"This is Caspian…." I quietly said.

"Hawthorne…." Caspian added. I gave him a quick glare telling him this was not the right time. My parent's faces went blank. My mother's eyes started to water and it's rare to ever see her cry.

"He just moved here with his family."

"Where were you, Lavender?" my father asked. My mother stayed quiet.

"I… I went hunting. I know you told me not too, but it relaxes me and when I saw what happened to Fin I…."

"Going hunting is what got Fin injured. I want you to go inside and we will discuss this later." Dad then turned to Caspian and said, " I'm sorry, our family isn't usually like this, but today has been a really tough day."

My dad and mom entered the house expecting me to fallow right behind them.

"I'm sorry, I'll see you later," I apologized to Caspian.

"It's fine, you can make it up to me when we go hunting."

I smiled and watched him exit Victor's Village then enter my house hoping that my parents won't blow up at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Love is a Mist

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

Lavender's POV

As I entered the house, my parents were sitting on the couch waiting. I made eye contact and then looked to the ground memorizing the wooden piece.

"Lavender, please come over here," my father said calmly. I sat on the other couch across from them. I didn't want to get yelled at or punished. I only go to the woods for something to do, to calm down, to think, to escape. I thought my mother would understand that. I moved my eyes to my hands now and could spot every line there was.

"Lavender… do you know why we are angry?" My dad asked. I nodded my head and keep quiet.

"Your mom told you to stay here. We were already worried about Fin. We didn't need to worry about you as well."

I nodded again.

"I just need to get away. I'm sorry…."

I heard my dad sigh and stood up from the couch and sat next to me putting an arm around my shoulder. "I know."

I looked up at him. I can't believe this conversation is going so calmly usually we get in a huge fight.

"So, who is this boy? Caspian, is it?"

I tried changing the subject, "what's for dinner?"

"Don't change the subject young lady," my dad teased.

"He is a friend, I guess," I shrugged my shoulders and tried not to blush.

"Is he really a Hawthorne?" my mom asked. She looked to be in a little bit of shock.

"Yes…he looked like his dad and his father said his name was, Gale Hawthorne."

"What! You met him!" my mother shot up and looked worried.

"Yea, he was teaching Caspian to hunt and caught me hiding in a tree," my mom came over and started to check me over.

"Did he hurt you? Are you alright?"

"Mom…" I tried to get her to stop. "Mom! I'm alright! He wasn't going to hurt me."

My mom was trying to calm her breathing, and started to pace. My dad went over to her side and held her.

"I don't want you hanging around that boy!" my mom yelled.

I felt a hint of anger and a tint of sorrow. Why I barely know him.

"Katniss, Caspian isn't his father give him a chance, it seems that Lavender really likes him."

I tried not to blush and replied with, "We are just friends!"

My dad gave me a look.

"I… ugh, fine. Be careful Lavender you don't know what you are getting into," my mom embraces my dad's hug and hides her face in his shoulder.

"You might want to go check on your brother, he wanted to see you," I nodded and went up stairs and knocked on Fin's door.

"Fin, may I come in?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yea."

I entered the room and saw that his leg was elevated and wrapped in gauze.

"Are you still mad at me, Lav?"

"No, I wasn't mad at you, Fin. I was mad at my self because it was my fault you tried to go in the woods. I feel guilty."

"No! Lav! It's my fault I wanted to see what you do out there! I didn't mean to get you in trouble!" Fin sat up and was getting hysterical.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok. Calm down. Lay back down," I stroked his hair out of his eyes and his forehead felt hot. "Fin! You're burning up."

"I'll be fine…"

"Mom! Mom!" I cried.

"Lav! Shh! I don't want mom to stress. I'll be fine."

"Lavender, what is it?" I heard my mom making her way up the stairs. She entered the room and looked at Fin.

"Mom, Fin is burning up," I moved from Fin's side and my mother replaced it.

"Peeta!"

My dad appeared in the doorway.

"Can you get the pills that reduce fevers?"

"Is he feverish?"

"I think he might be fighting off an infection," My dad went to go get the pills.

"Is Fin going to be ok?" I ask coming to my mother's side.

"I'm fine!" Fin exclaimed.

"Don't waste your energy," my mother announced to Fin and then turned to me. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

My dad arrived with the pills and Fin hesitantly took them.

"Fin, it will make you feel better," I insisted trying to reassure him.

"Lavender, why don't you go to bed. Fin, will be alright," my dad insisted.

I sucked in a breath and left going into my room. I got ready for bed and was hoping I didn't worry all night.

I awoke to a scream. It was my mother's. Her nightmares come every night and if I'm lucky I will maybe sleep through them once in a while.

"The mutts! They got you! They turned you against me…" I heard my mom scream and listened to my dad trying to sooth her. This lasted for a while until six a.m. when I decided it was time to go hunting.

I arrived in the woods and was stalking my prey when I heard a crack come from behind me. My bow was aimed as I turned to find Caspian. His hands lifted in the air in surrender. I lowered my bow and he laughed.

"You don't kid around do you," Caspian smirked and came closer to me.

"What are you doing out here so early?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

I sighed and sat on the ground. Caspian came to sit right by me.

"My mom was having nightmares again. I couldn't sleep."

"Oh… I was just out here hoping to see you," Caspian brought out his charm and I laughed at it. "What?"

"You're such a cheese ball!"

We got to know each other better and we keep meeting each other every morning at six for the past weeks and became great friends. Also, Fin wasn't getting any better and I was starting to worry. He should have recovered.

Caspian was walking me back to my house one morning when my mother came out to meet us.

"Lavender, your father and I need to talk to you. Oh, good morning Caspian," my mom was standing on the porch.

"Morning, Mrs. Mellark," Caspian sweetly replied.

"How is your father?" I could see it pained my mom to ask, but found it polite.

"He's doing well, thanks."

"Mom, what did you need to tell me," I walked up onto the porch with Caspian fallowing.

"Well, good news Eric is coming to visit," My eyes light up. I haven't seen Eric in a couple of months. I felt Caspian tense next to me.

"Miss me, Lav!"

I spun around and found Eric standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Eric!" I ran and jumped into his arms while he spun me around.

He set me down and I keep hugging him.

"Oh my god! I've missed you!" I exclaimed.

"I've missed you too," we released our hug and I looked to see Caspian.

"Oh right, Caspian, this is Eric Odair, Eric, this is Caspian Hawthorne."

They both seemed to recognize one another's names.

"Katniss…." I saw Annie finally appear.

"Annie, it's good to see you," my mom went to meet her and give her a hug.

"Mom, was there something else you wanted to tell me?" I asked her. She turned and her expression told me something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Fin, he isn't doing so well, we are going to have to take him to the Capitol."

I froze. I knew that it must be bad because my mother would never consider going to back to the capitol ever. I heard things about it. How they all dress…. different. How they cheer when you are going to your death. I never thought I would ever go there in my life or even leave district 12.

"What?"

"I know you don't want to go there as much as I don't, but it's for your little brother."

"Is… is Fin going to d…." I got a little choked up.

"He won't, I promise."

"Hey, come on, I'll help you pack, " Eric gave a slight smile and start to led me to my room. I then remembered Caspian was here.

"Hey, you can come too, Caspian,'' he nodded and looked like he had a hint of jealousy. That's weird I must being seeing things.

I entered my room and the guys just kind of stood in the doorway.

"You guys are so awkward! You can sit down on my bed if you want." Both of them went to my bed and sat while I went to go get bag.

"So, Lavender, made a new friend…" Eric said awkwardly.

"Yea, we hunt together," Eric had a pain of jealousy course threw him.

"Oh, interesting…"

"Ok, I almost have everything packed. Wait, Eric why are you and your mom here visiting when we are leaving?"

"We are coming with you to the Capitol for support."

"Oh, well that's sweet of you."

"Can I come?" I looked at Caspian and smiled.

"I wish! But I don't know. My mom is already stressed about going there I don't know if she will want to take you."

"What if my dad took me to the Capitol and we just happened to be going at the same time," he winked at me and I smirked.

"Oh, yea, like that would work," I teased.

"It could!"

I shook my head and finished packing. I'm sure we will be heading to the train soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Love is a Mist

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

Lavender's POV

I walked on to the train and my eyes almost popped out of my head. It was so… what's the right word?... Fancy? Yea, I guess, I will go with the word fancy. It was super high tech and I was a little over whelmed by it all.

"This is amazing!" Eric exclaimed as he walked past me in the doorway.

"You're rooms are this way!" I heard a high-pitched voice coming from behind me. My mom and dad were walking with a woman who looked like she found all the craziest things she could find and mashed it all together, color matching of course.

"Thank you, Effie, " my dad replied to her and then saw that I was looking at her questionable. "Oh, Effie, this is our daughter, Lavender."

"It's nice to meet you, Lavender, you look just like your mum!" Effie kindly said.

"It's nice to meet you," I quietly said. I hate when people compare me to my parents, but I guess a lot of that will be happening now that we are going to the place they are most known for.

"Why are you here?" my mom asked Effie.

"To escort you to the Capitol of course! The Capitol didn't want any wrong moves."

My mom tensed and keeps quiet.

"Lavender," I turn to find Caspian getting on board with his dad fallowing behind him.

"Oh my god! Caspian, what are you doing here!" I race over to him and almost tackle him to the ground.

"I told you my plan would work!"

I punched him in the arm playfully and Eric came over to join us.

"Good to see you again, Caspian," Eric said. He looked kind of pissed off.

"Same to you."

"Ok…" I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Gale…." My mom looked to be in shock.

"Katniss…."

"What… what are you doing here?"

"Well, my son said he wanted to go to the capitol to see what it was like and I thought it would be a good experience for him, but now I see what his other motives were."

Caspian gave a nervous smile and pretended to hide behind me. I snickered and moved aside.

My mom took a deep breath and disappeared into the next cart. My father looked torn to go check on mom or stay here with me.

"Go, dad, I'll be fine," I insisted. "No one here is going to hurt me."

He hesitated but then left.

"Why don't we head over to the table for dinner!" Effie exclaimed excitedly. I nod and fallow having the boys fallow behind me. The table was silent and kind of awkward. I was getting bored so I decided then to stomp on Eric and Caspian's feet. They both jumped at the same time and dropped their forks that they were pushing their food around with. I burst out laughing and the table gave me a weird look. Eric and Caspian gave me glares and I continued laughing.

"Lavender, remember your manners!" Effie shrieked. Right then, my mom and dad walked in to join us.

"What has Lavender done now?" my father asked jokingly.

"Nothing!" I quickly countered. Caspian and Eric glared at me again.

"It seemed to be that Lavender was flirting with the boys," Mr. Hawthorne said with a chuckle.

"Was not!"

"Oh, Lavender, you don't know what you are getting into," my mom said while sitting. I could tell even with her laughing about it there was a tint of seriousness.

"So, the food looks delicious!" my father tried changing the subject.

"Wonderful!" I replied. The adults started talking about boring political stuff and I kind of zoned out.

"I'm going to get you back for that," Caspian leaned over and whispered in my ear. I just stuck out my tongue like I was five and went back to my food.

Then Eric leaned over and whispered, " I hope you know that this war isn't over."

I went to his ear and said with a smirk, "What war? It looks to be like I already won."

"You have no idea."

Dinner ended and I went to give Fin dinner in his room and told him we would be at the Capitol soon. I was exiting his room and when I did I was shocked. Eric and Caspian had joined together to get me back. They were both holding water guns aimed right at me.

"What are we five?" I asked trying to distract them.

"It seemed like it from the way you were acting," Eric answered.

"We just want to get our revenge and will be on our way," Caspian added.

"I don't think so."

I rushed down the fall, their footsteps on my tail. I raced into the dinning cart where all of the adults were. I heard Effie gasp as I flew threw the cart knocking everything over. I was hiding behind the mahogany table with Caspian and Eric on either side having me trapped.

"This isn't fair! It's two against one!" I gasped, a little out of breath.

"Who said we play fair," Eric teased. I kind of noticed that Eric and Caspian are kind of alike. The only difference personality wise was that Caspian was a little bit more gentlemanly, shy, and wouldn't want to hurt a fly. While, Eric is tough, protective, and great at hunting.

"Revenge!" Caspian blurted out. "On three. One…"

"Hey now, let's not shot the cute girl! I mean you wouldn't want that right?"

"Two…."

"Ok, ok, I'm not that cute, but really. I can't even defend my self!" I could hear the adults getting great amusement out of this.

"Three!"

I ducked under the table and sprinted for the door. My strategy would have worked if the adults weren't blocking my only exit! The boys caught up to me now and just before I was soaked with water, the adults moved out of the way making sure not one drop hit them. I heard everyone burst out laughing and I stood there freezing because I was standing under an air vent.

"This is not funny! I could have died!" I yelled dramatically causing everyone to continue laughing. My body started to shiver and Eric came and gave me a hug.

"I… I'm getting… you wet," I say in between shivers. He gave me a dirty look.

"Not like that!" I hit his chest and then quickly went back into his embrace for body heat. "What did you do? Fill this with ice water."

"It was Caspian's idea," I glared at him and he came over and wrapped me in a blanket. I moved into his embrace. After all, he did have the blanket.

"I'm sorry, but you did declare war on us," he smiled down at me and I shook my head and placed it on his chest. I looked at Eric and smiled at him. He gave me a quick smile, but then his face went straight. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Ok, that's enough of that, " my father pulled me away from Caspian. "Go get changed."

I went to my room and changed into a comfortable sundress. It was my mothers blue dress that she had. She told me that it was grandma's that was passed on to her and then to me. I entered the dinning cart and Caspian and Eric were looking out the window as the adults sat on the couches placed in the room.

I heard my mother gasp when she saw me and I felt all eyes on me.

"Lavender looks so much like you, Katniss!" Effie says with happiness in her voice. My mother stays quiet and dad wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Lav! Come look at this!" Eric insisted. I hesitated.

"Come, come on!"

I then slowly made my way over there and saw the Capitol. It was huge! I backed away from the window it was so over whelming and all I wanted was for Finn to get better. Caspian saw my dismay looked out the window once more then made his way over to me. Eric eventually came over too and I was waiting until we departed from the train.

**Please Review! I am so excited for my new story and I hope you all are too! Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! It makes me start working on the next chapter fast! If you have any questions. Ask! Where do you want to see the story go? I am open to ideas. OH! And who do you want to see Lavender end up with, Caspian or Eric? REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Love is a Mist

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

Lavender's POV

The light blinded me when I descended from the train. At first, I thought it was just the sun when I realized it was the flashing of the cameras that were disorienting me. Questions were being thrown left and right and all I wanted to do was hide.

"Are you the daughter of the star-crossed lovers?"

"It has to be the children of the rebellion!"

"What's it like to have famous parents? Aren't you proud!"

My head was getting jumbled up and I was trying to find a familiar face in between flashes. Caspian and Eric were on either side of me and that gave me a little comfort. I grabbed both of their hands and squeezed telling them I was uncomfortable.

"The Star-Crossed Lovers!"

"What's it like to be back at the Capitol?"

"Is your family doing well?"

"Are you planning on having another child?"

I looked behind me to see my parents coming of the train hand in hand with Ms. Odair, Mr. Hawthorne, and Effie trailing behind. I took a deep breath and was wondering how we were getting Finn off the train. After I had that thought, the healers came out carrying Finn on a stretcher. The cameras went even crazier. I felt as if strobe lights were going off. I hate to admit it, but I am a bit claustrophobic. Actually, a lot claustrophobic, I was trying to control it.

"The Star-Crossed Lover's son!"

"What's his injury?"

"Is it fatal illness?"

They have no right to know this information! They aren't family! They aren't my friends! Just because my parents are famous doesn't mean they get to know everything about my life!

Finn was then carried off to the medical center. My parents tried going with him, but it wasn't allowed. They were told that he could see him at another time. My mother tried fighting it, but dad whispered something to her. She nodded and gave up.

The reports then turned their attention back to us children and the questions started up again. We were surrounded and I froze.

"How do you feel about seeing the Capitol?"

"Are any of you dating?"

"Are you fallowing in your parents footsteps?"

Breathing was getting hard. I didn't want to answer any of their questions. Caspian and Eric finally got control of the situation.

"We would rather not bother with your questions at this time. We have had a stressful day and would like to rest," Caspian spoke to the press and then Eric and Caspian pulled me out from the reports grasp. I was super thankful. I ended clinging to both of them whispering my thanks.

We enter a building labeled _Style_, I was confused on what was happening. The halls were empty until we arrived inside and a swarm of crazy dressed people crowded the halls. I sucked in my breath as they pulled me away from Caspian and Eric. I started to panic, they were my rock to keep me in my right mind at the moment and I was being pulled from them. I screamed as they tried leading me away.

"No! No! Mom! Dad!" I was thrashing and I could catch a glimpse of Eric and Caspian trying to get out of the peoples grasps as well.

"It's alright, sweetie. They are just going to get you cleaned up and presentable for the Capitol. It's fine," my dad said over the roar of commotion.

My claustrophobia was coming out and I couldn't hold it in any more.

"AHHH! Caspian! No! Eric!" I wanted peace, but I was surrounded and I needed out.

"Honey, it's alright, we'll see you in a little bit," my mother tried to smooth me from across the hall. I could also hear Eric and Caspian's cries for me and their parents. I then felt a prick in my arm and then blacked out from there.

I awoke on a medical table dressed in comfortable sleeping attire. The black yoga pants were a nice fit and a dark blue silk top. How did they know I like blue? My brown curly hair flowing down my back with one braid slightly visible. My skin felt sore from the pulling and fixing of my body and it felt hairless almost. I stood from the table and found there was a full-length mirror in front of me. I gasped. My eyelashes were fuller. My face had no sign of dirt ever being there. My body was flawless. I looked really beautiful.

I looked around more and was wondering where I could get out of here. I saw a metal door that looked to be my only exit. I pulled the door open and on the other side was Effie waiting for me.

"Finally! They must have had a lot to alter," Effie said with a grin on her face. It was an insult, but the way she put it sounded like she meant it as a compliment. I gave her a confused look and decided to drop it.

"It seemed they had to knock you out, you were so upset. The boys have been waiting for you. We all have, we wanted to start dinner, but your parents insisted on waiting for you," by the sounds of it when she said WE wanted to start dinner. It was more like SHE wanted to start dinner, but my parents wouldn't let her.

Effie led me to the top floor we where staying on and welcomed me into the Pent House suite. She explained this was where my parents stayed when they were in the Hunger Games and the Capitol thought it fit for their return. I nodded and she ushered me into the dinning room.

"And this is the dinning room! Where we have all have been awaiting your return. Isn't it excellent? I just love it!"

The room was so over decorated and high tech that it was a lot to take in. As everyone noticed my return, Caspian and Eric stood (more like jumped) from their chairs in unison to greet me. Caspian was dressed in a blue sweater and black pants and Eric was dressed similar except with a green sweater instead. I walked over to my seat in between them. They both gave me looks, but said nothing. I knew they were wondering if I was all right. I took a seat and they sat with me.

"It looks like we are having lamb stew!" Effie said with excitement. My stomach growled and I started on my soup, as did every one else. It was excellent.

"You look really beautiful, Lavender," Caspian said breaking the silence. My spoon slipped out of my hand and the clang rang through out the apartment. Caspian usually wasn't this forward and it surprised me. I didn't want to make this awkward, so I muttered out a quiet, "Thanks."

"Yea, you do," Eric added trying to get his say in as well. I looked at Caspian and then Eric.

"Well, you both look handsome," I tried to bring some conversation to this dinner. They both shrug at the same time and that put a smile on my face.

"I have some business to discuss," Effie brought in and there was a hint of seriousness in her high-pitched voice. "The Capitol would like an interview with each of the rebellion children."

"No, absolutely not!" my mother was starting to get hysterical.

"Wait, maybe this wouldn't be soon bad," my father put his opinion in. my mom looked shocked.

"What are you talking about? This is horrible!" she exclaimed.

"Katniss, Peeta might be right," Mr. Hawthorne interjected.

"The Capitol isn't going to leave them alone until they get what they are looking for, maybe if they get their interview they want everything will settle down," my dad was persuading.

"How do the children feel about this?" my mother asked.

I looked at the boys and then answered for all of us," I'm sure we will be fine. I mean we could do it."

My mother nodded and decided to keep quiet after that.

"Eric, are you sure you want to do this, honey," Ms. Odair asked her son.

"I'll be fine, mom, it's not like the crowd would make me nervous or anything."

"I think it's time for dessert!" Effie tried to break the tension. The Avox's brought out a weird look cake. I took my first bite and it tasted great, but from the next few bites something was wrong. I heard every one talking about how wonderful the cake was. I felt like my lungs were clogging up and it was getting hard to breath. I started to cough and I brought my napkin up to my mouth to cover it and when I looked at it there was drops of blood trickled on it. I couldn't stop coughing and my throat started to close up.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Effie asked.

"I… can't…" I tried to answer when I slipped out of my chair onto the porcelain floor. I coughed more and realized drops of blood were being left on the white tiles. My throat closed all the way and my breath was cut off completely. I heard my name being called in panic, but it felt as if they were all drifting away. I opened my eyes once more to see Eric and Caspian at my side screaming to me, but all I could hear was silence. Then, my parents pushed them out of their way and my mother was crying and my father looked worried. My eyes started to flutter shut and I no longer could keep them open. I slipped into darkness once more.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELY FANS! I want to hear from you! Tell me what you think of Caspian and Eric. Tell me where you see this story going. Tell me if you're worried about Lavender. Or even tell me what is on your mind (facebook reference haha). You guys are the greatest! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Olivia 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Love is a Mist

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

Lavender's POV

I awoke to the sound of BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Trying to open my eyes, but failing. I felt someone holding my hand and a pressure on my right side where their head lays. I attempted to open my eyes once more fluttering my eyelids. My vision was coming in blurry and eventually cleared with every blink.

My mom was the one holding my hand and asleep and my father was in the chair on my left side with his head in his hands. I started to move my hands when I noticed the wires stuck in me. I hate needles! My breath started to come in short gasps and I tried to rip at the wires. My heart monitor was beating at a faster pace.

"Lavender?" my mom slowly awoke and then realized what I was doing. "Shh… it's ok, stop messing with the wires. It's ok."

She tried to restrict my arms and dad finally raised his head and jumped from his chair, helping mom.

"Lavender, honey, calm down. We're here. It's ok," my dad said while stroking my hair.

I relaxed a little and lay back against the bed. I tried to say mom, but all that came out was a squeaky noise.

"Don't use your voice. The doctor said that it will take a few days for it to return," my mom told me.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. What happened? What's going on? I wish I could ask.

"Sweetie, do you remember what happened?" my mother started. I shook my head at first and then thought about it remembering the blood on the white porcelain then nodded my head. "Alright, the doctors said it had something to do with poison. They said it was animal poisoning and was mistaken for a food ingredient. I don't believe a word these Capitol people have said, but that was their diagnoses."

Tears were now gushing down my face. Who would want me dead? I haven't done anything.

"It's ok, Lavender, we have to go and check on your brother now. I think there have been some very patient guys waiting to see you," my dad winks and my parents exit the room. I want to scream! I want to speak! Do something, but I can't. I hear the door opening and see Caspian and Eric rush in.

"Lav! God! They wouldn't let us see you! It was only two people per visit," Eric came over and gave a quick hung and I winced. "Oh, sorry, did I hurt you?"

I shook my head. Caspian was on my right side and Eric on my left. Caspian gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I was worried about you."

I gave a small smile and wished I could comfort both of them.

"Our interviews have been scheduled for sometime next week which will be in a couple of days," Eric said while sitting in the chair next to me. I nodded my head. "Well of course, if you are feeling better."

"Your times up," a nurse came in for a moment. "Visiting hours are over."

"Ok," Eric answered her, but keep looking at me. Eric kissed me on the forehead and proceeded to exit but looked back at me before leaving. Caspian squeezed my hand and was about to let go when I tugged on it.

"What is it?" he asked me. I don't want to be alone here. Not in this lonely place with white walls all around. All I could do was scoot over and pat the bed next to me. Caspian climbed into the bed with me.

"Won't I get in trouble? I thought 'Visiting hours were over'" Caspian said imitating the nurse. Gave out a quiet laugh and shrugged. I need him to stay with me. I laid my head against his chest and listen to his heartbeat. A few minutes passed and we stayed there in silence.

"Get better, Lavender, we need you, I need you," Caspian whispered thinking I was asleep.

A few days had passed and I was finally released from the hospital. The interviews were supposable happening today. I don't know if I'm ready but I got to get this over with. After the stylists fixed me up, I went to my room to relax for a bit until my mom came to get me.

"Lavender, it's time," I got up from the bed and walked over to her. She gave me a big hug and asked, "Are you going to be alright? We can cancel the interview."

"No, I'm sure I can handle it," I answered.

"You're so brave, be careful," my mom led me backstage and I was the last to go. Eric and Caspian had already done their interviews and nothing to excited happened.

"Now introducing Caesar Flickerman!" the announcer came on and I got a shot of nerves course through me.

"You'll do great," my mom tried to encourage me. I took a deep breath then I heard my introduction.

"Welcome! Lavender Mellark! Folks!" Caesar said.

I enter onto the stage in my red strapless dress that has a slit up the middle showing off my legs.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Lavender!" Caesar said while showing me to my seat.

"It's good to be here, Caesar," I answered with a smile that only I could tell it was fake.

"It's great to finally meet the daughter of the famous Star-Crossed Lovers. So tell me about yourself?"

"Well, how much would you like to know," I smiled and Caesar and the crowd laughed.

"Let me start off with is there anything between you and Eric and Caspian?" the crowd went silent waiting for my answer. My face dropped and it took me a few beats to answer.

"Oh, no, we're just friends," I add another smile after that trying to reassure him.

"Well, that's not what it seemed like from the way they both talk about you."

"Really? And how would that be?"

"Let's turn our attention to the screen," Caesar motioned to the giant screen behind us, and the clip started.

_"So, tell me about Lavender," Caesar brought up into the conversation. _

_ "She's amazing, beautiful, brave, and… a great friend," Eric answered his question._

_ "Is there anything else you would like to tell us?"_

_ Eric sat there for a moment think and finally said, "No, I think I said all that was need to say."_

The screen then changed to Caspian and Caesar's interview.

_ "So, how do you feel about Lavender?"_

_ "She's… She's… there are no words to describe her!" Caspian answered._

_ "I'm assuming you mean it in a good way," Caesar joked._

_ "Of course! Of course! Lavender is great! She is beautiful, smart, brave, understanding, and… an amazing friend," Caspian smiles and is blushing a little. _

The screen went dark and the attention went back at me.

"Lavender, don't tell me you don't see it!" Caesar is always so cheery. Why is he so cheery?

"I… I guess I see it," I blush and the crowd 'aww.'

"Now, now, don't be embarrassed. Right folks!" the crowd cheers and then goes on a chant of Eric and Caspian.

"It looks like our times up! good to have you, Lavender! Lavender Mellark, folks!" the crowd goes crazy and then starts to chant my name as well as Eric and Caspian's. I exit off stage right and my mom is standing there waiting for me.

"Lavender, sweetie, are you alright?"

I nodded and keep moving into the hallway. My dad, Ms. Odair, Mr. Hawthorne, Eric, and Caspian were still looking at the screen until I entered.

"Lavender…" Eric started.

I just looked at him and didn't answer. He then came over and hugged me. I didn't react at first and then wrapped my arms around him. I looked over his shoulder to see everyone staring at us. Caspian had a look of hurt and I let go off Eric and he keep his arms around me.

"Eric, I'm getting claustrophobic," I said and he quickly released me because he knows how bad my claustrophobia is.

Caspian looked like he wanted to hug me as well, but was thinking against it. I went up to him and hugged him quickly, but then backed away. I could still hear the crowd chanting our names.

"I'm tired," I said while hugging my dad.

"I bet you are, you did great today, honey," I backed away and went up to the Pent House ready for sleep to take over.

**PLEASE REVIEW! REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW! I LOVE to hear from you my amazing fans! What do you think of how this chapter was going? What do you want to see in the future chapters? REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

Love is a Mist

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

Lavender's POV

I entered the hospital wing hoping to visit my brother for a little while and to check up on him. I feel horrible for not seeing him sooner! Mom told me his room number is 13 so I walked down the long white hall. Where it seemed like you are walking to your death because of how bright the lights are; I stopped at the door reading 13. I opened the door and saw Finn sitting up looking completely bored.

"Hey, Finn," I smiled and came to sit in the seat next to his hospital bed.

"Oh my god, Lav! I heard about what happened to you. Are you alright?" he's asking if I am alright when he's in the hospital.

"Finn, I'm not the one in the hospital," I laughed and ruffed his hair.

"I just worry."

"You shouldn't worry about me. You are the little brother."

"Doesn't mean I don't worry," there was a little silence after that.

"How's your leg?" I asked.

"The doctor said I would be released tomorrow," I squeaked his hand.

"About time, I thought they could work miracles here," I joked.

Then the door opened and it looked to be the doctor, who walked in, but of course his hair was green and his scrubs matched his hair.

"Good morning, Finn, or should I say afternoon. It just turned twelve. Oh, who is this?" he had a capitol voice and gestured in my direction with his hand.

"This is my older sister, Lavender. Lavender this is Doctor Legg," Irony formed in my mind when he said the doctor's name and when I thought of his injury.

"It's nice to meet you, Lavender," I nodded in his directions. "Alright, Finn, I am going to do a quick check up and I'm pretty sure your leg is all fixed up."

Doctor Legg did the check up and said Finn would be released tomorrow and left.

"So, Lav, I saw your interview," I groaned when he said that.

"So, do you like one of them?"

"What?"

"Do you like Eric or Caspian?" I hit his shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" Finn exclaimed. We both started laughing.

"Finn, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow out of this hospital wing," we hugged and I left.

The next day Finn arrived in the Pent House and we where all packing to go back to district 12, I was in my room packing and listening to the birds chirping in the forest coming from the hologram wall.

"Lavender, it's time to go!" I heard my mom scream from the living room.

I entered the room to find everyone already there. We all walked to the train station laughing and joking until I saw a woman walking with a swarm of paparazzi around her and bodyguards. This woman was walking towards us. I saw my mom tense and my dad get his protective stance. I stood in front of Finn not sure what was going on, but it seemed like it was necessary. Eric and Caspian were on either side of me. Ms. Odair and Mr. Hawthorne came to stand with my parents.

The woman had finally walked up to us and the cameras were flashing like crazy!

"What are you doing here, Coin," my mom said rudely.

"It's President Coin, Ms. Mellark. And I'm here to say farewell and send you on your way," President Coin gave a fake smile in there direction and then turned to us Rebel children.

"It's nice to meet you, Lavender, I'm President Coin, but I'm sure you already knew that," she extended her hand for me to shake. I shake her hand and I honestly had never heard of our president's name or what she looked like, but I just pretended I did. "I'm sure we will see great things from you."

I didn't really know what she was implying. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, just then the train pulled up.

"Farewell, have a nice trip home, come back soon," President Coin fake smiled once more and left.

"What was that about?" Caspian asked me. I shrugged.

"Children get on the train," my mother said in a hurry. She seemed stressed and rushed us onto the train. I went to sit in the recliner chair in the middle of the train cart. The dinning table was behind it. Caspian went to the window to watch us leaving from the Capitol; Eric came and sat on the arm of the chair. He kissed the top of my head and we both sat there in silence. Finn came and sat in the chair across from me. My dad has his arm around my mom and her head is on his shoulder.

Half way threw the trip, we were all basically in the same position except I moved to lying on the floor with Caspian and Eric and we where looking at the ceiling. Well, I was looking at the ceiling it seemed that they both fell asleep. Then suddenly the TV in the corner of the room turned on. Everyone's attention went straight to it. I woke Eric and Caspian up and stood moving towards the TV to hear better.

"Good evening, citizens of Panem," President Coin appeared on the screen. "It seems I have some delightful news. The council and I have decided it is needed to bring back the Hunger Games. The reaping will take place tomorrow. I know it is short notice, but we couldn't wait for the excitement. If you do not attend the Reaping there will be consequences. Good Luck and May the odds be ever in your favor!"

The TV screen went black and I was frozen. Mom rushed out of the room with dad fallowing right behind her. I noticed Eric and Caspian had come to join me by the TV screen. Ms. Odair and Mr. Hawthorne were angrily whispering. I started to back away from the screen when I bumped into Finn.

"Lav, what is the Hunger Games?" Finn asked. I ignored his question and keep trying to get my space. We were all in shock and staying quiet. What was there to say? I then realized we had arrived in District 12. I vanished off the train running as fast as I could leaving my bags and my friends and family on the there. I need to get away. I need space. I went to the one place I could think of… The woods.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think? Are you scared for Lavender? Are you worried about Eric and Caspian? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Love is a Mist

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

Lavender's POV

The woods was quiet, but my head was screaming. It was as if the quiet of the

woods was giving me room to scream, to cry. I ran to a meadow not far from my

usually hunting space and collapsed in the middle. I finally got the space I

need, but the need for it still surrounds me. I sat there for a while just

trying to process information. I finally looked up at my surroundings and

realized it was beautiful. The sky was a calm light blue with clouds floating

with out a care in the world. The grass was a perfect green. It seemed as if

this tranquil meadow couldn't exist. I then noticed a piece of parchment on one

of the trees. It was torn a bit and dirty and seemed to be an old note, maybe. I

got up and made my way towards it. I took it from the fish hook it had

previously been hanging from and realized it wasn't a note, but lyrics.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow..._

I remember this! It was my lullaby my mom would sing to me when I was upset. She hasn't done this in a while and kind of gave it up when I was thirteen. I could

finally see it upsetting her when she was singing. I tried not to show her my

distress anymore from then on.

I went back to where I was sitting and started singing. I was amazed that I

could remember it from so long ago. The melody flowed off my tongue and my

muscles started to relax. I laid my self down in the soft grass and finished off

the song looking up at the sky. I would remember this moment forever. The moment

when I was in complete peace.

After an hour, my mind started to wander to reality and I realized I left

everyone on the train! I bet there are going crazy trying to find me.

I jerked up from my spot and started to run for home. I made it to victors

village and paused before opening the gate. What if my parents are mad that I

ran off? I took in a deep breath and made it up to the porch of my house.

Instantly, Finn was out the door and threw his arms around my waist, his head

resting right under my chin. He was getting so big!

"Lav!" he started to cry and I felt horrible for leaving him. This must be as

scary for him as it is for me, Finn's just twelve. My parents then made there way to me and threw their arms around Finn and me.

"Lavender, you scared us," my mother slowly got out.

I answered with a short reply of, "I'm sorry."

It barely came in a whisper, but I knew my mom and dad heard me. We all pulled apart and Finn still had tears stream down his face.

"Mom and dad explained to me about what the Hunger Games is..." Finn tear

stained face said with a pout, that's when a few tears streamed down my face. I

should have been there when he found out. He's terrified. I pulled him in for

another hug and kissed the top of his head and whispered, " I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about? You didn't do anything," Finn answered.

"I wasn't there for you..." we broke from the hug and I knew he wasn't mad at

me or disappointed with me. Finn then ran into the house and I assumed he needed

some alone time.

I turned to mom and dad and their faces looked to be tired and grew a little bit

more worn out. I then heard the door open and found Caspian and Eric making

their way outside. I could tell Caspian had been crying, but would never admit

it. We all just stared at each other looking confused, hurt, scared, and only

a little bit of hope of not being chosen at the Reaping.

Caspian pulled me in for a hug and it lasted a while. Safety and a wave of calm

rushed through me telling me it was alright for now. I could feel the tears of

relief start to stain his shirt.

"It will be fine. My name will be put in more times then yours," Caspian

tried soothing me, but it only freaked me out.

" You know just as well as me that I have as much chance of getting chosen as

you do," I pulled away from him as I said this to look him in the eyes. His

brown eyes turned sad and it told me he wished my statement wasn't true. Eric

tried getting the focus and pulled me to him next. He needs just as much comfort

then anyone else even though he tries to be the tough one in the situation.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," that caught me off guard.

"What do you mean goodbye," I pulled away from him and look at him with worried eyes.

"Lavender, the Reaping is tomorrow. I don't live here remember. I need to go

back to district 4. We were going to go back after the stop at district 12, but

then you ran and I had to see you and say goodness before I left." I hugged him once more hoping this wasn't our last goodbye.

"Lavender, we'll see each other again," I wanted to believe him, but my mind was telling me a different story.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love all my wonderful, lovely fans! I want to hear from you! What do you think will happen at the Reaping? ;) Is Caspian a better fit for Lavender then Eric?**


	8. Chapter 8

Love is a Mist

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

Lavender's POV

Today was the day. The Reaping. The day I never thought would come, but I was wrong. The day I thought would only be a nightmare, staying out of my mind and projected into my mothers. The day I thought was lost in the Rebellion. It was here.

I awoke to a cry coming from the kitchen. The warm bright sunlight streamed in through my window. I didn't bother getting dressed yet. I would have to get ready for the Reaping soon anyway.

I made my way downstairs and to the kitchen were the cries haven't begun to cease. Finn was the source of the cries. Mom and dad were trying to calm him, but he refused to be touched. Once Finn saw me, he rushed into my arms, tears soaking into my pajama shirt. I wanted to cry with him, but I was all out of tears. I needed to be strong for Finn.

"Shh, shh, it's ok, you're ok," I soothed him. I was rubbing my fingers through his soft blonde hair knowing he loved that.

I looked over his head to see mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table. My mother's eyes were worn out and my father's head was in his hands leaning on the table. Mom made eye contact with me, but it looked as if her spirit was somewhere else, her fire slowly burning out.

Finn's cries had finally disappeared and all that was left was his small sobs trying to get oxygen into his lungs.

"Finn," I leaned down to his height smiling and trying to show him that it was all right.

"Why don't you go get dressed for today and then we'll have breakfast together."

Finn nodded and made his way upstairs. I went over to the stove going to start making breakfast when my dad stopped me.

"Lavender, I'll make breakfast, you don't have to worry about it."

"Ok," I answered and sat at the table while my father got up to make eggs.

After breakfast, mom told me she had something to show me and we made our way over to my parent's master bedroom. Mom pulled out a box from the top of her closet and lifted the lid. There lay the blue dress my mom wore in her Reaping. The reason I know this is, is because I watched my parent's Hunger Games. It's illegal and none of my generation has seen it, except for knowing about it in history books. My parent's wanted me to see it and to try to understand, but there is only so much I could comprehend.

I pulled the dress out from the box and held it up looking at it in the mirror while holding it against me.

"I kept it. I was going to keep it and hand it down to Prim, but…" my mother broke off her sentence, but I understood.

"It's beautiful," I answered her and went to put it on.

I looked almost like a splitting image of my mom when she was younger. It scared me a bit.

I entered the living room were my family gathered. My mom was taken back and in a bit of shock, Finn gave me a sad smile, and dad gave me a genuine smile.

"You look beautiful," my dad commented.

"Thanks," my mom hugged me and wouldn't let go.

"Ok, mom, you can let go now,"

"Sorry, sorry, I just love you so much," mom then made her way to Finn and hugged him.

Our family arrived in the main square were the Reaping was being held. I took Finn's hand and we walked together. Our parents went up on stage because they will be the new mentors for the games. Haymitch will be coming along as well to help teach my parents mentoring skills and will retire next year.

"Lavender, I don't want to do this…" Finn said scared gripping onto my hand for dear life.

"Finn, it's going to be alright, you have to go on the boys side. Go find Caspian, he'll protect you."

"But Lav…."

"Go!" I cut him off and made my way to check in. The Peacekeeper called next and I stepped forward, they reached for my hand and I pulled back a little.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervous.

"We are going to take a little blood. Now, give me your hand," the Peacekeeper pricked my finger and set it on the paper and signaled for me to go to my place. I felt like I was nothing. No one was anything except a piece in their games. If you weren't chosen then you weren't important.

I stood in line with the rest of the girls in my district and we all looked to be the same. Nothing unique about any of us at the moment, it frightened me to thing so. The Reaping was starting and Effie appeared on the stage taking front and center in front of the microphone.

"Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor. Now, is the time for one lucky man and woman to be chosen to take place in this year's game. Ladies first…" Effie didn't seem to be happy to be taking part in this either.

The click of her heels echoed out to all of us and made me more nervous because I knew I was going to be chosen. The capitol has a grudge against my parents and what a perfect way to get back at them. Effie arrived back at the microphone and opened the white piece of parchment reading the lucky girl who gets to participate in the game.

"Lavender Mellark," Effie's face paled even more then it already was, if that's even possible. I heard an echo of gasps coming from my classmates in the crowd. We have learned about the Hunger Games, so they obviously know who I am.

I started to make my way on stage and I saw my mother crying and my father trying to keep it together.

"Lav!" I felt arms wrap around my waste. Finn was crying hysterically pleading for me not to go.

"Finn, you have to let go. Go back in line," I tried reasoning with him, but there was no accomplishing that.

"No! No! I won't let them take you," Finn tightened his grip on me and it was getting hard to breath.

"Finn, I can't breath," he wasn't listening to me and the peacekeepers were making their way to him. "You have to go now."

I didn't want them touching him or even getting close to him. Caspian then came over and pried Finn from me. Finn screamed and was thrashing in Caspian's arms. Caspian was trying to sooth him, but nothing was working. I whispered a quiet thanks and walked up the stairs to the stage. Mom and Dad looked like they wanted to hug me, but knew they must stay back.

"Now for the boys…" Effie continued the ceremony like nothing happened. He face gave a hint of worry and quickly disappeared and put on her fake happiness.

"Finn Mellark."

Finn tried rushing to the stage to get to me, but this is now when I wanted to cry. I knew I couldn't because it would make me look weak.

"No…" I whispered and Effie gave me a concerned look. "No!" this time I screamed.

"I volunteer!" I knew that voice, but I didn't want to believe it so I didn't look. The footsteps made it to the stage when I finally looked up to confirm my suspicions. I could still hear the cries from Finn and him screaming, "No! You can't do that! Let me go!"

The peacekeepers grabbed Finn and my breath started in short grasps. I tried to race off the stage, but there were to many Peacekeepers for me to take on. Finally, I see Mr. Hawthorne take Finn and whispering something to him to make him calm down. I turned my attention back to the stage to see Caspian standing there like I knew he would be.

"And what is your name, dear?" Effie asked Caspian.

"Caspian Hawthorne."

"Ah well… Here are the tributes from District 12! Shaken hands," Caspian and I made eye contact and then I ran into his arms for a hug. Why act like we don't know each other when obviously everyone has seen our interviews from last time we were at the Capitol. Caspian was a little taken back because he wasn't expecting me to hug him, but he eventually relaxed and returned it. I then felt someone try and remove me from him and I refused. They are not going to take me from the one person that can actually be with me right now.

"No!" I answered to they pulling at me.

"Don't touch me," Caspian demanded to the Peacekeeper that was trying to take him from me.

Finally, they were successful and pulled me from the waste and lifted me. I thrashed and tried to get back to Caspian. Caspian gave in and let the peacekeeper take him into the Justice Building.

I went limb and let him carry me to the Goodbye Room.

Right as I was set in the room, my first visitor arrived. Finn basically jumped on me and was pleading with me not to go. Gale had brought him in and was standing waiting to speech to me.

"Finn, listen to me," he was to hysterical to even hear my words. "Finnick Gale Mellark, you listen to me right now!"

Finn's sobs quieted down.

"Listen, you are going to be ok, Mr. Hawthorne will take care of you while mom and dad and I are gone, ok."

"Promise you will come back."

I wanted to promise him, but I didn't want to break this promise.

"Promise me!"

"I promise, now, you stay strong while we're gone, ok. Mom and Dad will miss you so much and I will too," I hugged him hoping this wasn't the last Goodbye.

"Ok, but when you come back you will teach me how to hunt right? Like you promised?" I nodded and hugged him again so he wouldn't see my face. I had tears streaming down my face not knowing if my promises could be kept. I quickly blinked them away and pulled away and went over to Mr. Hawthorne.

He hugged me and I really hope he will keep Finn safe.

"You'll take care of Finn, right Mr. Hawthorne?" I asked.

"Honey, you can call me, Gale, and of course I will take care of Finn. He'll be waiting for you when you come back," I nodded wanting to say IF I come back, but Finn was still in the room.

"Time to go," The Peacekeeper said harshly. They both left the room. Finn gave me one last hug before he left and once the door was closed the tears flowed freely.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Not many of you review so I can't tell what you want to see in this story or what you love about it. Oh and I know this is really predictable, but I mean if they weren't chosen where do you think this story is supposed to go? Anyway, LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

Love is a Mist

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

Lavender's POV

On the train… again, this time the air felt like it was filled with sorrow. It was time for us to watch the other district's reapings. I felt emotional, but right now I sat as if I was in shock not moving and staring at the TV screen. I wasn't really watching, but Caspian seemed to be trying to figure out each tribute.

"This year for District 4! Sophia Raine and Eric Odair!"

I focus turned to the TV then and wish it wasn't true. I can't protect Caspian and Eric in the games. I jumped up not knowing what I was doing and just stood there.

"Honey?" my mom asked cautiously. Oh my god… Eric is a Career district.

"It's going to be ok," Caspian said and that's when I went off letting all I was thinking out.

"No! None of this is alright! This is messed up. I can't protect any of you. I might not survive. What am I saying! There is no chance for me! I promised Finn I'd come back, but I can't…." I started to throw things and broke a lamp when finally Caspian came and retrained me. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me both of us falling to the ground with me landing in his lap. I eventually gave in to his embrace trying to calm down. Caspian keep his arms wrapped around me and was rocking us back and forth whispering soothing things that I wasn't really listening to, but it did calm me.

"Finn had you promise that you would come home?" my mom asked and I nodded. Mom's face looked pained and dad seemed sad that I was going through this.

Effie and Haymitch entered the train cart and Effie gasped with disbelief.

"What happened in here? This is very expensive stuff! The mahogany table! Oh my! And the lamp!"

"Calm down, where's the vodka?" Haymitch said with out care and plopped down in one of the chairs.

"Lavender had a little melt down. She'll be fine," my mom tried to reassure them.

"If you keep having those, sweetheart, you'll never survive," Haymitch directed towards me.

"Haymitch!" my mom yelled.

"Just speaking the truth."

I stood up in angry glaring at Haymitch, but said nothing.

"Lavender," my mother said warningly not wanting me to be disrespectful.

I dropped the glare and turned my gaze to the ground.

"What's got her braid in a bunch?" Haymitch chuckled out.

"Eric Odair was reaped into the games…." My father said.

"Odair? Annie and…" pauses. "Finnick's boy?"

"Lavender's… friend," my mother nodded at his question and finished.

I tense up and Caspian comes to comfort me by pulling me into a hug.

"We could work with this," Haymitch smirks.

"What do you mean?" my father asks kind of confused.

"I mean, that having them already been known by the Capitol and everyone loves their love triangle."

"No!" I yell and everyone jumps at my outburst.

"Honey, it'll get you sponsors," my mom tried reasoning with me.

I close my eyes wishing that when I open them this would all be a dream. Nope still here.

Caspian pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear, "It's ok, Lavender."

I looked up at him and saw on his face he really wanted me to be alright.

"Fine, what do we have to do?" I asked.

"Just play it up for the cameras, sweetheart."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't worry, Eric and I, will help you," Caspian reassured.

"How does everyone know Eric will be okay with this?" I was wondering.

"We just can tell," my father told me.

I was so overwhelmed with everything and really confused.

"Or we could just say you two are cousins…" Haymitch said and snickered. I looked at him confused and my mother sighed. All of this was confusing… I just wanted to go home.

Caspian then grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "Hey, everything will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

I sigh and then Effie exclaimed with giddiness, "We are here!"

Caspian ran to the window and was smiling and waving at the citizens.

"Lavender, come on!" Caspian tried to get me to come over there with him, but I stood still until my mother gave me a push. I looked back at her and glared.

"Just trying to help," she gave me a small smile. I walked over to Caspian and waved with him.

"Smile…" Caspian whispered. I tried my best fake smile I could and then we came to a stop.

We walked off the train and the cameras flashed and questions were thrown left and right. I saw the other trains were arriving, but the only one I cared about was district four. Eric stepped off the train and we met glances, but I stayed still not knowing if it was right to run over to him. Eric didn't seem to care and ran over to me and pulled me into a tight hug with his face hidden in my hair. I wanted to cry so badly, but it was impossible. I pulled away from Eric and then Caspian tugged on my hand signaling that we need to keep walking.

I then saw dad lead Eric away from the reporters probably going to tell him the plan.

We arrived in the Pent house and were directed to the dinning room. My mother sat at the head of the table Effie on her left side and Haymitch next to her. I was on my mother's right side with Caspian next to me. We were all waiting for dad to return to sit at the other end of the table. The table was silent. I guess you could say awkward silence. All of us heard the door open and slam and Dad then walked into the dinning room sitting down.

"He agreed," was all he said.

"That easily?" I ask.

"It wasn't much of a persuasion," dad looked pained to have to do this. Mom was looking at him sympathetically.

"Well, let's eat! We have a big night tonight!" Effie clapped her hands together and the Avoxes arrived with the food.

I stared at the food in front of me and then asked, "what is tonight?"

"The chariot rides of course!"

I sigh again and don't feel like eating at all. My stomach feels inside out.

"You should eat," Caspian insisted.

"I'm not hungry," I whisper. He then sighs.

Dinner felt like it went on for an eternity. Effie decided to bring me to my stylist from last time. I never learned his name, but I still don't feel it important. He puts me in a sparkly suit basically diamonds. Actually, they might be diamonds.

"These will look perfect! Especially, when the light hits you! no one will take their eyes off you!"

"Um… thanks," I reply. I was brought into the room before we rode off into the arena and spotted Caspian and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked.

"Fine, I just missed you," I whispered and pulled away. Caspian smiled and Haymitch and my parents walked up to us.

"Get noticed," Haymitch advised.

"What?"

"You want sponsors right? Then get noticed. Those costumes will do you some good."

I looked down at my self again and saw the diamonds sparkle. I glanced over at Eric and he was already smiling at me. I gave a small smile back and then turned to Caspian. We all mounted the chariot and Haymitch said one last time, "Make them remember you."

The chariots rode off into the Arena and I was starting to get stage fright. I know I wasn't even on a stage, but there were so many people watching. I felt petrified. Caspian grabbed my hand and I looked at him.

"It's ok," he smiled and squeezed my hand. "Just breathe."

I nodded and the crowd went wild when they saw Eric, but when they saw Caspian and I they went crazy! I was a little afraid, but I smiled and waved at everyone. I realized that our diamonds were producing tons of light out into the audience and they loved every minute of it. The chariots came to a stop in front of President Coin and she gave her standard speech.

"Hello citizens of Panem! I am proud to say that the Hunger Games are back!" the crowd went wild.

"It is a great pleasure to see so many new faces and some not so new," Coin looked in my direction.

"This year will be a great year I can feel it. I wanted to wish everyone good luck and Happy Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor."

Coin emphasized the ever and all I wanted to do was punch her in the face. How could she do this to all of us? After everything, she brought back the games and for what? Revenge?

The chariots were about to return to the back room when I saw Eric jump of his chariot. The crowd gasped putting them in an uproar. Eric ran over to my chariot.

"What are you doing?" I asked worried hoping this isn't going to ruin our chances in the game.

"This," he stepped up onto my chariot and puts his hands on either side of my face and brought his lips down to mine. Half the audience was chanting Eric and cheering and 'aww-ing'. The other half was booing and screaming for Caspian. I pulled away from the kiss and Eric was grinning. I gave him a small smile.

A peacekeeper came over and was trying to remove Eric from our chariot. My face was probably flooded with worry. Eric mouthed to me he will he fine. They carried him back to his own chariot with Sophia looking shocked. I grabbed Caspian's hand again as the chariots turned to go back into the back room.

Once I arrived in the back room, I jumped off of the chariot instantly. Effie and Haymitch were both excited about how great it went and how we defiantly will have sponsors.

Mom and dad hugged me and told me that they were proud of me. I wasn't replying to anyone. I looked to Caspian and he looked saddened. I wanted to run over to him and tell him I was sorry, but what for? We weren't anything… really….

"We might want to take this somewhere else…" Haymitch said cautiously. I looked around and all of the tributes were giving me death glares. Great…. Just great. My parents led the way back to the Pent house and I felt my body go numb. I was exhausted and just want to be asleep. Caspian grabs my hand again while walking to the room. I look over at him and he smiles at me. I give back a small smile as usual and then walked into the Pent house.

**OK! I'm sorry I haven't written in a while I had writers block and was having some guy issues for myself…. Awkward…. Anyway! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! What do you think of Eric huh? ;) Feelings for Caspian? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you want to see! What do you want from the interviews? Do you like spontaneous Eric Odair or the shy and sweet Caspian Hawthorne? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Love is a Mist**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**Lavender's POV**

This year for the interviews the rules changed a bit. Both tributes from the same district will be interviewed together. Caspian and I waited in the line backstage as each district made their way on stage. District four was up next and Eric didn't look a bit fazed at all. He was calmed and collected, but since I've known him for so long I knew that was just a mask. Eric turned to look at me and I meant to have given him a reassuring smile, but probably look to be a nervous expression. He gave me a beautiful smile in return until his district was called. I turned to the screen to see Eric and Sophia make their way on stage.

"Eric Odair and Sophia Raine, District Four, folks," Caesar Flickerman introduced them all sitting in the comfortable white chairs. "Eric, I know I've said this before, but you look so much like your father."

"Thank you, sir," Eric said politely. Truthfully, he did. I had seen pictures in our history books of a young Finnick Odair, and had to double take they looked so much alike.

"And Sophia, how beautiful you are," Caesar smiled.

"You make me blush," Sophia teased.

"So, Eric tell me about that little stunt you pulled at the chariot parade."

Eric smirked, "That was no stunt, Caesar, I just felt like I needed to share my true feelings."

The audience went crazy and Eric winked to the crowd.

"How do you feel about Ms. Mellark?"

Eric gives a slight chuckle, "I would think it was obvious, but truthfully, I love her."

The theatre got even louder with excitement, "though, I don't think she feels the same way."

The crowd 'awwed' and Caesar quieted them down, "I'm sure that's not true."

"I sure hope not," Eric gave a sad smile. Caesar then moved on to Sophia, and the interview ended. Eric and Sophia made it off stage and their mentor, dragged them off. I made eye contact with Eric and he gave me a wink in return.

The interviews moved by quickly and District twelve was up. Caspian grasped my hand and squeezed it before leading me on stage. The bright lights blinded me and the noise from the crowd deafened me. I was trying not to shake and keep calm and Caspian led me to the chairs. I looked out into the crowd and gave a small smile.

"Lavender…. Lavender… Lavender… " I start to slowly snap out of my gaze.

"wait what?" I turned to Caesar and everyone laughed. Caspian gave me a smile and squeezed my hand.

"I said how are you liking the capitol?" Caesar laughed.

"Oh! It's great… very interesting."

"Elaborate!"

"Well some interesting things have happened," I giggled with a teasing smile.

"ohh…. Mysterious! How is everything with you two?" Caspian and I looked at each other and then back to Caesar.

"Well…" I start but Caspian cuts me off.

"Great, she's amazing!"

"How do you feel about Eric, Caspian?" Caspian takes a little pause.

"Really, I'm jealous," I look over at him. "But I'm not surprised. Lavender is an amazing catch."

I blush and look at the ground, the crowd irrupted in a chant of our names.

"Folks, folks, don't we want to hear more from these lovely people," everyone screamed and quieted down.

"So, there has been rumors of marriage going around," my eyes widened at Caesar's statement.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

The audience 'awwed' thinking my stutter was cute. I tried to bring back my composer. Caspian was a little fazed, but hid it fast.

"The rumors are true," Caspian answered. My brain felt like it might have just been fried at what I just heard. I turned to Caspian.

"What?"

Caesar laughed," It seems this is news to our young Lavender."

"Lavender, Eric and I were talking about it and we both want to be yours, but I love you with all my soul."

I stayed frozen and he kisses my cheek and the buzzer went off.

"Aww, it's seems our time is up. Good luck in the games! Lavender Mellark and Caspian Hawthorne! District Twelve!" The crowd scream in excitement and I almost ran off stage.

"Lavender, honey," my mom and dad were waiting at the back stage door with Haymitch and Effie.

"Leave me alone!" I yell as I run past them. I could hear footsteps chasing after me, but my father stopping them saying give her time. I ran down the halls not sure where I was going until I ran into someone, falling to the ground.

"Lavender, are you alright?" I look up to meet Eric's eyes, and him helping me up.

"No…" I whisper and he pulls me into a hug.

"I saw the interview. It's going to be okay," he whispers in my ear.

I didn't want to, but the tears started to flow.

"Shh… shh…. " Eric led me to the rooftop so no one could see us. I broke from his embrace and paced around for what it seemed like forever. Eric sat down and waited for me to cool off looking down at all the sick capitol freaks.

"Lav?" Eric asked a bit worried. "Please stop pacing you're making me nervous."

"I am nervous!" I blurted out. "I'm worried and confused and… scared…" the last part I broke off into a whisper not wanting to admit my fear.

"Lavender," Eric stood up and came to stand in front of me. I stayed looking at the ground until he lifted my chin making my eyes meet his. Our faces only inches from each others.

"I'm going to protect you, you understand? I would never let anything happen to you."

I stared into his eyes remaining silent. I knew his words were true, but I couldn't bring my self to speak. His eyes told me he knew I understood. We stayed in a comfortable silence never breaking eye contact.

I hugged him once more and finally whispered in his ear, "I understand."

I loved the under meaning of the words. No longer was it just about protection, but love. It finally dawned on me that to him it wasn't just a game or an act.

Eric had been waiting to tell me until the right moment and in a few words he expressed his feelings.

I arrived back to the Pent house. Mom, Dad, Effie, Mr. Hawthorne, and Caspian sat in the living room. I'm assuming to await my return, because as I walked in Caspian jumped up from his chair.

"Lavender!" he exclaimed. I stood in the doorway looking at all of them. Mom hesitantly stood up.

"Lavender, Honey," her gray eyes showing a hint of concern and worry.

"I'm fine…" I walked passed them into my room. I could feel Caspian's gaze hitting my back as I walked away.

I hate training. I hate it, hate it, hate it. Everyone wants you to fail and you have to act like you suck at everything, when really, I'm lying to all of them. More games.

I walked into the training center in my black workout suit with red stripes and the number 12 placed on my shoulders and back.

Everyone was standing in a circle waiting for instructions. All eyes faced me. I. Was. Late.

"Um… sorry…." I said quietly and made my way to the circle. I got a few glares and rolls of the eyes eventually the focus went back to the instructor.

"There will be no fighting. You will practice your skills, try stations that you aren't as comfortable with."

We were dismissed from the circle and everyone dispersed to a station. I stayed with Caspian at the plants station learning what was poisonous. My gaze keep wondering over to Eric who was working on knife throwing. Surprisingly, he wasn't to bad. Caspian then touched my hand and I turned to look at him.

"Lavender… I… I wanted to talk to you…" Caspian's hand still didn't leave my hand.

"Sure… um… what about?" I slightly looked away barely making eye contact.

"I… I wanted to see if you were alright? You know, from yesterday. I know saying there was talk of marriage was a little out there, but I… thought it might help us… you know, in the games," he looked nervous as if he was hiding something.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying," I gave him a small smile. Caspian nodded, but I could tell he wanted to say something else. I didn't want to push it, so I went back to memorizing plants. Caspian removed his hand from mine.

"Caspian?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

He gave me a weak smile, "Of course."

"Is there anything you would like to say to me?"

He hesitated and then whispered, "yea."

I smiled, "Well, go on then."

"I love you."

**I AM SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO WRITE. THEATRE TAKES OVER MY LIFE AND I FEEL LIKE I HAVE NO TIME TO WRITE. I HAD ACTUALLY WRITTEN THIS CHAPTER A WHILE AGO IN MY JOURNAL, BUT JUST NOW DECIDED TO TYPE IT. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! :)**


End file.
